meerkatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Manor Territory
Role Play Center Manor Territory belongs to the Whiskers. This is where role playing for the Whiskers happens. Please read the Role Play Rules before starting. Archive Manor Territory/Archive 2000 Manor Territory/Archive 2001 January 2002 Snicjers and Amber arived at the Whiskers. Ssnickers wasted no time and Submitted to Fu Dog. Meerkats123 (talk) 01:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Amber copied Snickers and submitted to Fu Dog. She wanted to get back in the mob more than anything now. She was only a year old.~Silver Fu Dog allowed the two evicted females to rejoin the group. A storm was coming and the Whiskers really needed to get back to the burrow. Fu Dog lead the group back home. Meanwhile Catnip had stayed with Bee. She wasn't sure if Bee was still with her or not since the females had been laying next to Ginger on the road. The storm was starting the break. Catnip nudged Bee to awake her. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:24, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Bee got to her feet. She stumbled to a bolt hole near the road and fell into the entrance. Meerkats123 (talk) 05:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Over at the Whiskers, it soon started to rain as the group was heading back home. Mizumie was first to reach home and went straight into the burrow followed by his father Kronos. Rina was already in the burrow since she was babysiting the pups. Popcorn and Pipsqueak made it back and curled up with the others under ground. Sir Rock (talk) 05:38, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Catnip followed Bee into the bolt hole and hundle next to her for warmth. The thunder outside was loud and frighteniny but it ment that there would be good foraging. The Kalahari would come back to life but it wouldn't bring back Ginger. Catnip rubbed her nose into Bee's fur so she could smell her home. Aniju Aura (talk) 05:43, January 3, 2013 (UTC) The rain continued throughout much of next morning. When it finally stopped, much of the desert came back to life. However, for one meerkat, the rain made no difference. At some point last night, Bee quietly slipped away. The venom was just too much for her. Meerkats123 (talk) 05:55, January 3, 2013 (UTC) The Whiskers were making a late start at the burrow because of the rain. Blaze was up first and a few minutes later Sherlock emerged. Goldie, one of Catnip's pups, soon got up and joined the others outside. The rain had messed up the burrow's entrance a little so the meerkats started to dig it out. Fu Dog emerged after spending time with her new pups. Meanwhile over at the bolt hole, Catnip emerged by herself. She was truely alone now. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:22, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, maybe Catnip wasn't completely alone. At another bolt hole 100 yards away, lone Aztec rover, William was just getting up. Like Catnip, he too was well and truly alone. Meerkats123 (talk) 17:11, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Amber awoke at the Whiskers. She padded out of the burrow and laid down. She had barely slept last night. Prowler came back to the burrow and sat down. Katrina was one of the last ones up. She bounced around everyone, wanting to play with someone.~Silver Someone needed to stay behind and babysit the pups before the group could or out foraging. Blaze pcorn groomed her little cousin Popcorn. She was unware of her aunt's fate and assumed she probably would rejoin the group now that Snickers and Amber were back. Sherlock sat with his brothers while Goldie timidly prounced around with Katrina. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:09, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Snickers and Pretzel were also unaware of Bee's death. Snickers was making a fuss of Fu Dog. Fire Storm wanted to babysit. At the bolt hole, William aproached Catnip. Meerkats123 (talk) 01:34, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Blaze volunteered to babysit since no one else seemed like that wanted too. With the babysitter chosen, Fu Dog led the group out to forage for the day. Sherlock took a sentry post. Meanwhile Catnip was trailing the group. She had worked up the courage to cross the main road and this time there were no cars. Aniju Aura (talk) 01:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC) The Whiskers had been foraging for a while, Kronos was on sentry duty. Rina was at the edge of the group foraging. She soon noticed William was trailing the group. She seemed a little interested in him but they she saw Catnip wondering around the mob. She wondered where the other females were. Popcorn had noticed the rover or Catnip, she had her head in a hole. Mizumie was foraging nearby her. Sir Rock (talk) 08:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Amber had found a small tree stump filled with many caterpillars. She ate a couple. Katrina saw this and pushed her to have some. Prowler was taking sentry duty from a bush.~Silver William wasn't really interested in the Whiskers' main group. He was more interested in Fu Dog's evicted sister, Catnip. He approached her. Meerkats123 (talk) 03:06, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Catnip was trying to rejoin her group so at the time she wasn't interested in the rover. Catnip pawed William on the head. Her pale fur was unmistakable however Fu Dog spotted her with William. Fu Dog gave the alarm and led the group after Catnip and William. Catnip saw her whole family running towards her so she dash off frighten. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:25, January 8, 2013 (UTC) William followed Catnip to safty. Not reconizing Catnip, Snickers, Fire Storm and Pretzel helped Fu Dog chase her off. Meerkats123 (talk) 02:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Even though her pale fur was unmistakable somehow the Whiskers did not recognize her. Catnip wondered around the group desprately trying to get back into the mob but she didn't want to be alone. Meanwhile the Whiskers had settled down. Nemo took a sentry post. Catnip was watching the group from far away. She missed Bee and Ginger. At least she wasn't alone. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC) William had trailed Catnip all day and was determined to stay by her side. He too missed his family. Snickers sat with Pretzel and Popcorn. She felt sorry for Catnip. By now, she assumed that Bee and Ginger were dead. Pretzel still waited for his mother. Meerkats123 (talk) 03:08, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Prowler sniffed around a huge bolt hole. A huge puff ader was there, hissing. Prowler sounded the alarm. Katrina, wo was eating a millpeda, froze and looked around. Amber rushed over to the snake and started mobbing it.Silver 04:29, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Kronos, Mizumie and Popcorn didn't join in with Prowler and Amber. There was no point in mobbing a snake in a bolt hole. The Whiskers just wouldn't use that one. Popcorn wondered off to the edge of the group. She saw Catnip's pale fur and then she saw William following her around. Popcorn was curious. She didn't know who William was. Sir Rock (talk) 06:10, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Prowler left the bolt hole followed by Amber. Katrina calmed down and started to finish her millipede. However, the Whiskers were unaware that the snake was coming out of the burrow, following them.Silver 06:12, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Maria looked back, thinking she saw a scorpion. She then saw the snake, headed for Katrina, then Maria sounded an alarm. Katrina managed to spot the snake before it was in range of a bite.XBoys (talk) 14:22, January 19, 2013 (UTC) The snake was heading close. It was very close to a group of some of the Whiskers meerkats. The meerkats didn't notice. Amber saw this and ran towards the snake. The snake was near Katrina and ready to bite her on the head. Katrina wasn't paying action. Quickly, Amber raced in front of the snake. The snake bite her on the shoulder. Full of venom and pain, Amber collapsed in pain. The snake had given her a fatal bite on her shoulder.Silver 06:26, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Fu Dog led the group away from the snake. It wasn't normal for a snake to actively fo after meerkats. The two animals usually avoided each other. Fu Dog noticed Catnip had been following the group. She went over to her and scent makred her, Catnip submitted and was allowed back into the group. While Fu Dog was busy with Catnip she didn't notice that Pocorn was interested in William. Aniju Aura (talk) 06:31, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Seeing that Catnip was no longer interested in him, William moved away from her. Pretzel took a sentry post, vut he failed to notice William aproaching Popcorn. Snickers and Fire Storm were foraging together near Fu Dog. Until that is, Snickers noticed Amber. She tried to confort her. Meerkats123 (talk) 06:32, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Amber was lying on the ground in pain. The snake had bitten her hard. She could barely breath or move. And the January 19, 2013Whiskers were leaving. At least Snickers cared. Katrina went over to Amber and groomed her briefly before leaving to forge again. Amber hurt so badly she couldn't even move. She thought she was dying. Installs she thought of Bee.Silver 06:35, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Popcorn wasn't sure if she should off to meet William while her cousin was suffering. Still this could be her only chance so she slowly appoached the rover warily because he was a stranger. Kronos could do nothing for his daughter but keep an eye out for predators. Sir Rock (talk) 06:37, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Maria wanted to go to Amber but she is afraid of Fu Dog. Despite of that, she still went to Amber.XBoys (talk) 14:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Amber laid down in pain. Prowler came over to her and sniffed. She was hurt but he didn't know how to help. He took sentry duty above her. Amber opened her eyes. Weakly, she sat up with her head down. She tried handing up but she fell every time.Silver 14:07, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Snickers tried her best to confort Amber. The safest place for her now was the home burrow. Snickers encouraged Amber to get uo. Meanwhile, William led Popcorn away to a quiet spot. Meerkats123 (talk) 22:06, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers